


The Kinbaku Box

by telera



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Hook, Anal Plug, Bondage, Dark, Don't Try This At Home, Edgeplay, Gags, Hallucinations, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinbaku, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Manipulation, Massage, Punishment, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Shibari, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telera/pseuds/telera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a prompt an anon sent me on <a href="http://telerafairlyreie.tumblr.com">tumblr</a>- "Hannibal placing various objects in front of Will - ropes, a spidergag, an anal hook, etc... - and clinically describes their various uses. Will ends up imagining all of these toys being used on <i>him</i> and he's just squirming in his seat"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

'Would you like a glass of wine?' Dr. Lecter offered with a kind smile.

 

Will nodded from his therapy chair. His session was over, it was 7:30 p.m. on a Friday evening and he had a long, dull weekend ahead of him. And he didn't want to go home. Not yet.

 

'Sure, why not'.

 

Dr. Lecter left the office and Will sauntered to the drawing table to stretch his legs. There were several sketching pencils and a scalpel on the table, and Will perused the drawings with interest. The stairs of the Rue Foyatier in Monmatre, a sunny terrace with iron cast chairs and a sketch of a naked woman looking through a window. All signed _Hannibal Lecter_.

 

Will walked up next to one of the many bookshelves in the office, and ran his finger over the spines of old leather bound books. He frowned at the taxydermy bat in a frame, and caressed a bronze figurine of an ancient warrior. He was about to return to his chair when something called his attention. It was a black lacquer box with a hand painted Japanese crane on the lid. There was a bigger version of it on the floor with an identical engraving, half open and lined with red velvet. Will crouched down with curiosity to inspect it when Dr. Lecter's voice startled him.

 

'I see you've found my Kinbaku box'.

 

Will stood up and felt a faint blush tingeing his cheeks.

 

'Sorry, I didn't mean to snoop'.

 

Dr. Lecter offered him a glass of red wine.

 

'Don't worry. I was never more than a mere apprentice. And the Rope Masters I trained under were not too pleased with my creative use of certain Western instruments'.

 

Will frowned as he tasted the rich, full-bodied wine.

 

'Rope Masters?'

 

Dr. Lecter nodded.

 

'Come, I'll show you'.

 

Will returned to his chair and left the glass on the table nearby. Meanwhile Dr. Lecter put the refined black box on his desk and opened its main compartment with a little golden key.

 

'The Japanese have an old saying. Tie the body to free the mind. Beyond the aesthetical and punitive use of ropes, their ultimate purpose is to provide a cathartic experience. A journey of self-discovery, you might say'.

 

Will raised an eyebrow.

 

'Sounds too philosophical just to get somebody into bondage'.

 

Hannibal paused minutely at the snarky comment, then retrieved a long brown rope from the box.

 

'This is a typical Kinbaku rope. I prefer unconditioned, 100% jute, as it provides a very high breaking point with a low stretch. This one is 4 mm thick, perfect for floor work or details. You'd need 6 mm at least for suspension'.

 

Will felt the raw, braided rope in his hand.

 

'I assume it would create a lot of friction'.

 

'At first, yes' Hannibal nodded 'But it's a feeling models grow used to. Most eventually crave it. Some even get 'rope drunk' during sessions, especially if the positioning of knots stimulate pressure points in the body'.

 

'An endorphine high' Will commented.

 

Dr. Lecter half-closed his eyes.

 

'It's more than that' he said after a moment of consideration 'During a session, the model is the canvas, the rope is the paint and brush, and the rigger is the rope artist. Lesser Masters may only focus on an artistic expression, as the geometric patterns and shapes contrast beautifully with the body's natural shapes. But a true Master uses the rope as an extension of his own hands. The session becomes then an act of pure creation, as each model is unique and will require a different rigging to bring forth his strengths and vulnerabilities'.

 

Will's frown deepened. He had never considered such a possibility. Bondage had always looked like a kinky escapist trick from reality. And he preferred whiskey.

 

'I once knew a Mistress from Kitakyūshū' Hannibal continued showing Will a long black rope 'who had spent more than ten years trying to find the perfect way to bind her lover. She practised every week with different models, and spent the weekend studying the body of her lover minutely, almost obsessively one would say. Her skill with the knots and ropes was unsurpassed, and her technique unlike anything I've ever seen. However, she still hadn't found the perfect knot, the ultimate pattern that would transform her beloved in a work of art'.

 

Will shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Dr. Lecter's tale sounded morbidly romantic, yet still somehow intriguing. How many models had Dr. Lecter bound with these ropes, he wondered. Lovers, too? It had to be a very intimate experience, and Will felt a frisson of excitement mixed with embarrassment, as if he had somehow intruded on very personal memories.

 

'You should try it, Will' Hannibal said asking for the ropes with a silent gesture of his hand 'There is a unique rope pattern for each model, and finding it can result in a very enlightening experience'.

 

Will returned the ropes with an uneasy smile. A flash of his imagination and he saw himself already naked, wriggling helplessly as snaky black ropes bound his limbs in an intricate pattern of thick, tight knots.

 

'Maybe one day' he murmured, and took a swig of wine to clear his raspy throat 'But you said, hum. Your approach was somehow... different?'

 

'Unorthodox, yes' Dr. Lecter confirmed retrieving a metallic object from the box.

 

'Is that a- a-' Will almost choked on the wine, but Hannibal merely raised an eyebrow.

 

'An anal hook, yes. Made of medical grade stainless steel. I had it custom made in Vienna. An old artisan agreed to create it following my requirements. This ball you see here is the medium sized one, only 2 inches wide. There are two more, of course, for different purposes'.

 

Will felt a shiver down his spine. The steel ball looked enormous and the sight of the hook was downright terrifying.

 

'One of the problems of anal hooks is that their function is greatly misunderstood' Dr. Lecter continued, unscrewing the medium ball and screwing a smaller one in its place 'Contrary to what most people believe, they're not meant for the model to put all his weight on them. They're not used for suspension bondage either, only to connect the ropes through the eye here' he said pointing at the ring of the hook 'I discovered early on that this is an extraordinarily simple and effective tool in bondage. And quite harmless' he chuckled at Will's obvious discomfort.

 

'Is it?' Will murmured, a hint of anxiety in his voice.

 

'Indeed' Hannibal replied offering the hook to Will, who was immediately surprised at its weight. It had to be at least a pound.

 

'Inserting the ball can be challenging for an inexperienced model, of course, so a lengthy, thorough stretching session is essential prior to any rope work. Only when the anus is fully dilated and lubricated should the insertion take place. The sensation of the ball going in can be very intense, since it's not tapered much, but once inside the feeling turns to one of deep, shallow pressure. In a male model, the anal canal, front wall of the rectum, prostate, and the perineum acupressure point will be stimulated simultaneously, and so the erotic sensation becomes quickly predominant. However, sexual pleasure is only a secondary aspect in the Kinbaku art. And that is not the point of using the anal hook with this type of bondage'.

 

Will returned the heavy, steely hook to Dr. Lecter with a nervous smirk. There wasn't more wine left in his glass, so he shifted in his chair trying to hide his unease. The small ball made it look less intimidating, but it would still make for a formidable penetration. Suddenly Will saw himself on all fours, right here in the office, naked and waiting while Dr. Lecter lubed his long, bony fingers to begin the stretching session.

 

'Then- why--?' he stammered as the unwanted hallucination became more vivid 'I mean, what is its purpose then?'

 

The imagined Will gasped as Dr. Lecter slid his lubed fingers deep inside him, muttering something undistinguishable and clawing his nails in the carpet.

 

'When a model feels the ropes restraining his body, his first impulse is to fight them' the real Dr. Lecter explained, and Will saw his other self trapped in a pattern of painful knots 'Especially if the Master is creating an asymmetrical design with his limbs. You'd be surprised how much the body craves symmetry, Will. A slight change in your vertical axis -Dr. Lecter walked up behind Will and folded his right arm behind his back- and your mind will scream for symmetry after only a few minutes'.

 

Will freed himself from the firm grip and squirmed in his chair.

 

'So' Dr. Lecter continued unperturbed 'All that internal distress is focused and directed to the external rigging. But what if that same energy could return inside? Imagine every move, every tug you make being fed back into your body. That is the purpose of the hook. The anal area is so sensitive and rich in nerve endings that you would feel every breath you took magnified tenfold'.

 

The other Will gave out a choked moan as the steely hook started to press against his opening.

 

'Many years ago' Dr. Lecter said returning the real instrument to the box 'a young lady who modelled for me in Okinawa described her experience as a trap, one from which there is no escape. And she was right. You are caught between the urge to resist the bondage and the burning need to accept it. The more you fight the ropes, the more the hook forces you to stay put. Such a session can last several hours, but at the end you've learnt a valuable lesson, Will. The only way to win over yourself is to surrender'.

 

Will left his chair and scrubbed a shaky hand down his face.

 

'Could I please... have more wine?'

 

'Of course' Dr. Lecter replied, momentarily disconcerted at Will's unexpected response 'It's a Château La Garde from 2009. I'm glad you enjoy it'.

 

Will sighed in relief as Dr. Lecter left the office. He didn't want more wine -well, maybe a little more- but he needed a moment to pull himself together.

 

'Please, stop' he begged to his other self, who was loudly panting as he struggled against the exquisite pattern of black ropes and the maddening stimulation of the anal hook.

 

'Stop it!' Will hissed as he saw himself leaking on the carpet, incoherent and delirious with pleasure.

 

'Are you alright Will?'

 

Will turned to find Dr. Lecter right behind him.

 

'Yes, I, no, the...' he blushed and searched for his cellphone in his pants pocket 'Everything OK' he said turning it to mute.

 

'Good' he said offering a new glass of wine 'Because there's one last thing I'd like to show you'.

 

Will gulped down half of the glass, and he and his imagined version waited expectantly as Hannibal opened a final compartment in the box.

 

'This' Dr. Lecter said presenting them with a stylized metallic contraption 'is a spider gag. A very simple yet efficacious device for models'.

 

Will's eyes widened, and his other self licked his lips in wanton anticipation.

 

'It had its origin in the Jennings dental mouth gag design, and despite its external appearance, it's pretty harmless. The steel ring has an inner diameter of 2 inches, and the hooks on the sides keep the model from flipping the ring horizontally in his mouth. The leather strap buckles in the back, and although some may use it to perform oral sex, that's not its function in a Kinbaku session'.

 

'Mm-mm' Will nodded, as he no longer trusted himself to speak. His gaze moved from the gag to the carpet and-- where had the hallucination gone? Will gave a queasy smile as he looked around to find it. Fortunately for him, Dr. Lecter continued talking in his strongly accented voice.

 

'The spider gag causes the model to drool uncontrollably, therefore increasing the feeling of inevitable surrender. And it also forces asymmetry in the body by keeping the jaw open at an unnatural position. But I find it creates a sense of... equilibrium, you might say. The model is anally penetrated while his mouth remains beautifully open. Poetic justice' he concluded with a warm smile.

 

Will blanched as he saw the hands of his other self trying to reach the gag from where he stood behind Dr. Lecter.

 

'I... It's been all very instructing...' he apologized hastily 'Fascinating, really, but it's getting late and' Will checked his watch 'I better leave'.

 

Hannibal stared at Will for a long, silent moment, and Will knew he was being discourteous. It wasn't like him to end a session so abruptly, but he had to leave. _Now_.

 

'Of course' Hannibal said at last, breaking the sudden tension and putting the gag back in the box. He locked it with the key and the other Will whimpered in frustration.

 

'I'll see you then next week'.

 

'Yeah' Will said as he put on his coat briskly 'Next week'.

 

Dr. Lecter accompanied him to the door as it was his custom.

 

'Good evening, Will. Drive safely'.

 

Will cringed at how cold his words sounded, especially after his passionate and detailed explanations. But he couldn't risk staying there any longer, not when this other lascivious, sultry Will was out of control. So he mouthed something unintelligible as a goodbye, and felt immensely relieved when he finally found himself in the street. The air was cold and chilly, and Will took a deep breath to calm down.

 

'You know I'm not going to stop' his darker version whispered from behind 'Not until you feel that spider gag stretching your mouth open'.

 

'That's not going to happen' Will muttered.

 

A chuckle then, dark and tingling.

 

'We'll see'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT - OK, I'll write a second part, you wonderful, insatiable readers :D


	2. Chapter 2

Will's other self disappeared during the drive to Wolf's Trap, but Will felt his smug, sticky presence when he went to bed.

 

'I'm going to sleep now' he said to the wall of his bedroom, refusing to turn in the bed to face him.

 

'Me too' the hallucination whispered behind him, and Will closed his eyes to shut him out. He had drunk half a glass of whiskey while he fed the dogs, so he hoped -wished- that he could drift to sleep soon. Although the trick wasn't working very well of late.

 

Somewhere around 11:37 p.m. Will fell into an uneasy sleep that took him to a dark, thorny forest. He was running away from something, a dark presence that sniffed his scent wherever he turned. Will crossed a river hoping to throw the predator off but he ran straight into a spider web made of Japanese ropes.

 

'Fear not, my boy' the old witch guarding the web said 'I'll turn you into a beautiful dreamcatcher and you won't dream anymore'.

 

Will watched horrified as hundreds of tiny little spiders swarmed around him, knotting colour beads into the cobweb and sewing red feathers under his skin. He woke up with a start, sweaty and scared, and it took him a long moment to remember where he was.

 

'So much for sleeping today' he grumbled as he felt for his glasses on the bedside table. It was 4:14 a.m, and he went to the dining room to pour himself another half-glass.

 

Winston rose his head from where he was sleeping with the rest of the family and padded up to him.

 

'Hey buddy' Will whispered as he let Winston nuzzle his hand 'Want to go out?'

 

Will finished the whiskey and put on a woollen sweater and a pair of pants. He sat on the darkened, cold porch, and they spent a long time like that, in silence, Will watching the shadows around him and Winston keeping him company.

 

At 5.30 a.m. the night sky started to become clearer, and Will returned inside to have a shower and make some coffee. He switched his laptop on to revise the slides of his Monday lecture, and he was clicking them forward when one in particular called his attention. It was the picture of a dead corpse bound to a chair during a break in. The burglar had used a rope from the local hardware, and the victim had suffocated to death under the plastic bag on her head.  

 

Will frowned at the picture, and zoomed in the knots of the rope around the victim's wrists. Did Kinbaku look like this? Will moved to the next picture, and to the next, but the ties looked crude and rushed. Not the work of a skilled Rope Master. As he went over the pictures once more, Will realized that he had never seen a model bound according to the discipline Dr. Lecter had so passionately explained last evening, so he closed the slide presentation and accessed the Internet.

 

He did a quick search on several websites, but he didn't like what he saw. Most images were outright pornographic, with women bruised and rigged in a clearly masochistic display. There were virtually no male models, and although the rope patterns and designs showed certain skill, this was in no way any form of _art_.

 

'He could do that to you' his dark self murmured from behind, as he pointed at a model bound in a obscene position.

 

'I doubt he could ever be that vulgar' Will spat switching his laptop off.

 

'Oh, but you'd like him to be, wouldn't you?' the naked and sultry Will taunted.

 

'Shut up' Will said drinking the last of the now cold coffee.

 

'It's still a week until your next appointment. I won't wait that long. I want to see him, _now'_.

 

Will closed his eyes and the scenes he had seen in Dr. Lecter's office replayed in his head mixed with the recent nightmare. He saw his body rigged with tight black rope, the pattern on his back a thick cobweb of knots. The steel hook was glistening with lube, and the spider gag promised a painful stretch of his mouth, unyielding and relentless despite all his drooling pleas.

 

'I'm going fishing' Will announced to the empty room snapping his eyes open. But there was nobody there, only Winston, who blinked at his master and whimpered lowly.

 

'And I'll wait for my appointment' he said for good measure as he moved to retrieve his fishing gear.

 

If Will heard a dark chuckle behind him, he chose to ignore it.

 

\---

 

'Oh, Will. Hello. Come in, please. I was not expecting you today.'

 

'Yeah, I know' Will said with a nervous smile 'I hope I'm not interrupting anything.'

 

'Not at all' Dr. Lecter replied closing the door after him 'My last appointment had to cancel, and I was just finishing something in the kitchen. Excuse me for a moment, please.'

 

Will left his coat on a nearby hanger. The smell of something delicious wafted to his nose, and he wondered briefly what delicacy Hannibal was cooking this evening. He walked casually to the bookshelf where he had seen the Kinbaku box, but he realized with a frown that it was no longer there. Did that mean Dr. Lecter had been using the ropes-- on somebody?

 

'I'm sorry, Will, but _gougères_ can be difficult sometimes' Dr. Lecter said as he entered the office again 'A small change in the oven temperature and they would be ruined'.

 

'Mm-hm' Will muttered absent-mindedly as he sat down on his therapy chair. Dr. Lecter sat opposite him and rested his hands on his lap in a patient yet curious gesture.

 

'I was doing some research' Will started, not really knowing how to elaborate further. His gaze travelled to the oak cabinet behind Dr. Lecter and suddenly he saw it. The Kinbaku box was there on the floor, angled in such a way that Will could clearly see it from where he sat.

 

'For your current case?' Hannibal asked 'I thought you had the Angel of Mercy all sorted out'.

 

'It was not... not about him'.

 

Will averted his eyes from the box when he realized that he had been staring at it for too long, but Dr. Lecter followed Will's gaze and raised an eyebrow.

 

'I've been thinking' Will continued, so as to gain a little control over the embarrassing situation 'About our conversation last time'.

 

'We discussed the last victim of the Angel of Mercy. And the Kinbaku art, if I remember correctly'.     

 

Will nodded, hoping _that_ would explain everything. But when Dr. Lecter didn't volunteer anything else, Will jumped to his feet and paced the office.

 

'Why did you say I should try it?'

 

Hannibal cocked his head as he watched Will pacing around anxiously.

 

'Because you have a unique ability to enter the mind of serial killers. To understand their urges and motivations. Feeling the design of a Rope Master on and in your body could result in a very enlightening experience'.

 

'I saw some pictures on the Internet. I didn't like them'.

 

'The Internet is full of amateurs' Hannibal said nonchalantly 'You should have come to me with questions, if you had any'.

 

Will remained silent, hoping his presence here was enough to make his point. And sure enough, after a moment Dr. Lecter asked:

 

'What would you like to know?'

 

Will sat down on his chair again and scrubbed a hand down his face.

 

'Look, I'm not a submissive'.

 

'And I'm not a sadist' Dr. Lecter replied 'I think you're under the impression that Kinbaku is a sordid bondage game to be played between masters and slaves. It is _not_ '.

 

'It certainly looked that way from the pictures I saw'.

 

'There is an element of surrender, of course. But most models find it actually empowering'.

 

'Isn't that a contradiction, Dr. Lecter?'

 

Hannibal chuckled in amusement.

 

'I could spend hours describing Kinbaku to you, and still you'd be nowhere near the real experience. Not until you've lived it yourself. Come' he said leaving his chair.

 

'Where?'

 

'You'll be warmer in front of the fireplace' Hannibal said taking his jacket off.

 

A sudden flash of excitement and fear made Will shiver.

 

'Wait- I'm-- I-' Will felt the words tripping on his tongue 'I'm not even sure I want to try it'.

 

'And I'm not sure if you're fit for rope bondage. But since you've driven three hours on a Monday evening to get to Baltimore, I think you should leave with a few answers'.

 

Will clenched his jaw. Dr. Lecter had a point, and he couldn't quite well argue against it. Not convincingly, anyway. He could probably refuse the offer and laugh it all off, but he wasn't sure he wanted to do that. After a long moment of consideration, Will moved to the fireplace, wishing desperately for his other self to appear. In that way, he could at least have an excuse to justify his decision.

 

'Do I- need a safeword or something?' he asked as Dr. Lecter pulled a chair aside to make more room.

 

'No. I'm only going to assess your body condition. I cannot do any rope work until I've made sure you are able to take the bondage'.

 

'Well, you know I'm quite healthy' Will replied with a hint of sarcasm.

 

Dr. Lecter rolled up his sleeves and took his watch off.

 

'Strip, please'.

 

Will frowned, the awkwardness of the situation making his heart beat loud in his ears. Of course, he had to be naked for Dr. Lecter to examine his body, but doing this _now_ , right here, was too-- sudden. He felt a pang of fear, and remained rooted to the spot.  

 

'Will' Hannibal said in a soft tone 'I'm your doctor _and_   your friend. And I've seen and rigged many naked models. Besides, this will only take a few minutes. I promise'.

 

'Yeah' Will muttered with a nervous smile. He was acting silly and shy, and had no reason to.

 

Will unbuttoned his checked shirt first, then unbuckled his belt and took his pants off. He slid his glasses off his nose, and made a ball with his socks. He left it all on a chair nearby, and then removed his undershirt. Will hesitated for a moment as he hooked his thumbs into the elastic band of his boxer shorts, then pulled them down.

 

Dr. Lecter had been watching his every move in silence, and nodded when Will was finally done.

 

'I will examine your body now, Will. Relax'.

 

Will swallowed hard as Dr. Lecter moved behind him. He felt his fingers running down his neck and kneading his shoulders. They were warm, but still Will flinched a little.

 

'You are in good shape' Hannibal murmured placing his thumbs on either side of Will's spine and applying pressure.

 

'Not as good as a few years ago' Will replied focusing his eyes on the fireplace. The feeling of Dr. Lecter's hands was difficult to define, the sensation half-way between a doctor's exam and a massage. But there was something indefinable too, something- erotic? that made Will squirm. Nobody had touched him like this before.

 

Dr. Lecter paused when he arrived at a white scar, and he traced the ragged edge thoughtfully.

 

'Is there any part of your body you don't like?' he asked 'Something you'd change?'

 

Will shook his head.

 

'I don't think of my body in those terms'.

 

Hannibal thumbed the raised scar in a circular motion.

 

'What happened?'

 

'A bullet when I worked homicide. Scraped the bone, but I was lucky'.

 

'Scars have the power to remind us that the past was real' Hannibal said tapping his fingers down Will's flanks.

 

'Well, I wish none of it had ever happened'.

 

Dr. Lecter moved then in front of Will and pressed his thumbs over his clavicle bone, following it until the shoulders and then going down his arms until the wrists. He held Will's hands in his and bent his fingers to check flexibility. When he was satisfied he moved to Will's chest and started to prod his ribs, what tickled Will irresistibly.

 

'Sorry' Will flinched away with a little laugh.

 

'Don't apologize' Dr. Lecter said focusing on his hip bones 'It's a very positive reaction'.

 

Will was wondering what exactly did that mean when suddenly Dr. Lecter knelt down on the floor, his thumbs digging a bit too painfully into the top of his thighs. Will tensed immediately, as Hannibal's face was only an inch away from his flaccid penis. But Dr. Lecter continued unperturbed, his hands following the femoral nerve to the knee.

 

Will squeezed his eyes shut and tried to think of something to say- something trivial and banal to take his mind away from the moment. But he came up with nothing, all he could feel was Dr. Lecter's breath tickling the hair on his thighs and groin.

 

'Ah' Hannibal said when he finally arrived at the right knee 'Does it hurt?'

 

'It's--' Will opened his eyes and cleared his throat 'It's an old injury'.

 

'The patellar ligaments are still swollen. You should do some strengthening exercises'.

 

Will looked down and he shivered all over. Dr. Lecter was on his knees in front of him, fully dressed and examining his shins while his cock twitched involuntarily. Will clenched his fists and tried to swallow, but his mouth was far too dry. Right at that moment Dr. Lecter raised his head and met Will's eyes.

 

'Turn around, please'.

 

Will did, glad that he could somehow hide his agitation. He felt Hannibal's thumbs pressing over his tailbone, and his blush intensified when his fingers trailed down his buttocks to pinch the back of his thighs. He gasped and stepped away from the touch instinctively.

 

'S-sorry' he muttered, and padded back to where Hannibal was kneeling.

 

'You are more sensitive than I imagined' Dr. Lecter murmured kneading Will's calves with his knuckles 'Sensitive models are the most challenging'.

 

Will frowned, the sudden vigorous massage left him momentarily confused. He was about to say something when Dr. Lecter stood up.

 

'One last thing' he said 'I need to examine your feet'.

 

He gestured for Will to take a seat and Will did, embarrassed that he was sitting naked on the soft upholstery of such an expensive armchair, but even more so as the ghost feeling of Dr. Lecter's hands was making his body tingle.

 

'Mmm' Hannibal muttered as he pulled on Will's toes 'I must ask one final question. Of an intimate nature'.

 

Will said nothing, only nodded.

 

'When was the last time you orgasmed?'

 

The question sounded so casual and natural that it took a few seconds for it to sink in. Will opened his eyes wide in disbelief, and he inched his thighs closer in a protective gesture.

 

'You mean if I'm sexually active?'

 

'No, I mean exactly what I said' Hannibal said looking Will in the eye 'Whether it was in company or alone is irrelevant. But it will affect my rope work, so you need to be honest'.

 

Will considered lying, it was shameful enough that he had jerked off after lunch, but even more so that he had been thinking about black thick ropes holding him down while he did it.

 

'And worse' his other self suddenly whispered from behind him 'You were moaning and sweating as he stretched you open with the anal hook, a perfect piece of meat for his table. You should tell him that, and how you shot rope after rope of cum as you screamed through the spider gag'.

 

'Ah-- mm' Will stammered. Dr. Lecter was rolling down his sleeves while patiently waiting for an answer, and Will licked his dry lips and tried again.

 

'Hum- Today' he whispered to the fireplace.

 

Dr. Lecter said nothing, but he remained a long moment where he was, a distant and sad expression on his face.

 

'Put your clothes back on' he murmured, and left to wash his hands in the bathroom.

 

Will remained seated without knowing what to do. Had he passed the test? Was Dr. Lecter disappointed?

 

'Look at you, half-hard and leaking already' his dark self sneered.

 

 _'Shut up'_  Will ground out, and jumped to his feet to get dressed. He was putting on his shoes when Dr. Lecter returned with a glass of red wine.

 

'Here' he offered with a kind smile.

 

Will returned the smile and drank the wine gratefully. He sauntered to his therapy chair, and the familiar move made him feel a veneer of normality again. It was as if nothing had happened in front of the fireplace.

 

'I think you'd be an intriguing Kinbaku model, Will' Hannibal said breaking the illusion 'A Rope Master may easily become acquainted with the body of his model, but knowing his mind usually takes many months. In your case, I have a great advantage'.

 

'I--' Will finished his wine in one gulp and left the glass on the table nearby 'I still don't know if I want to do this'.

 

Dr. Lecter nodded.

 

'Let's meet again this Friday, for your appointment. I will have everything ready, in case you're interested. I would only ask one thing'.

 

Will frowned lightly as Dr. Lecter leant forward in his chair.

 

'You musn't orgasm until then. I find it makes models moody and dejected. Not the right frame of mind to enter a Kinbaku session'.

 

'I'll--' Will nodded with a nervous smile 'I'll think about it'.

 

The rest of their conversation flowed awkwardly, Will was clearly too upset by the recent experience to be nice company, so he declined Dr. Lecter's invitation for dinner and left soon.

 

'I still have to drive all the way back to Wolf's Trap' he muttered as Dr. Lecter saw him to the door and bid him a good night.

 

Alone in his car at last, Will looked in the rear mirror and frowned.  

 

'You know, that's what real Masters do' his darker self said from the back seat 'Controlling the orgasms of their slaves'.

 

'I'm no-one's _slave'_   Will scoffed turning the engine on.

 

'We'll find out this Friday' the sultry Will replied with a smirk.

 

Will paid him no attention. He had a long drive ahead of him. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC... ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s been _years_ , I know. But I hope you enjoy this fic yet! :D

Friday arrived, and how Will had managed not to jerk off was a mystery. Every morning his dick was rock hard in the shower, and his hand itched to fist it long and hard. He hadn’t been bothered by any kind of sexual arousal for months, and now here he was, with a raging hard-on as he shampooed his hair.

 

‘You’re going to come the moment he touches you’ the sultry Will mocked from behind ‘Just like a randy teenager’.

 

Will decided to ignore the hallucinated, distorted version of himself, and continued scrubbing his scalp with a little more force.

 

‘I can’t wait to hear the moans you’ll make. Imagine Dr. Lecter’s surprise when he tries to penetrate you and realizes what a tight virgin hole you have’.

 

‘Shut up!’ Will cried splashing water at the bathroom door. So much for keeping his cool. A dark snigger was the last sound he heard from his other version, but the truth was that he had a point. Will was scared and ashamed at the same time, of his stiff cock, of his lack of experience in anal sex, but especially of the endless dreams and nightmares where he was turned into a perfect work of art by Hannibal’s hand. He imagined himself becoming a living pattern of ropes and knots, displayed in Dr. Lecter’s office as one of his most cherished figurines.

 

The idea was so wrong, yet so very irresistible, that Will felt himself leaking. His cock was already twitching, and he suffocated a groan at the lost battle. He stroked his cock once and he came thickly, spurting long ropes of cum that got washed away by the shower spray.

 

‘I’m- sorry’ he whispered to the wet tiles as the orgasm ebbed away. Will felt immediately mortified, as he knew he had disappointed Dr. Lecter. The last stray drops of cum reminded him how little control he had over himself, and how sad Hannibal would look when Will told him the news. There could be no Kinbaku session now, right? He hadn’t followed the doctor’s instructions, so it was all over before it had even started.

 

But as he left the shower, Will realized that maybe it was for the best. If the prospect of the Kinbaku session had turned him into such a mess, what would happen if he actually modeled for Dr. Lecter? He could barely stand the shame of coming in his shower, what if it had happened in the doctor’s study? Will toweled himself dry and came to the conclusion that it was definitely better this way. For his sanity, for his work, and especially for his relationship with Hannibal.

 

‘I won’ he whispered to the sultry Will in he mirror, and for once the distorted image had nothing to say.

 

*

 

The Friday evening session was very productive. Will was obviously at ease, and talked to Dr. Lecter in a relaxed -even cheerful- manner. If Hannibal was surprised at his patient’s unbecoming mood he said nothing, and continued their conversation until their hour was up.

 

‘So’ Will said after an awkward silence ‘I guess that’s it for today. Same time next week, doctor?’

 

Hannibal nodded, but as he closed his notebook he tilted his head in a peculiar gesture.

 

‘I take it you haven’t followed my instructions, Will’.

 

Will tensed on his therapy chair. He had avoided the Kinbaku issue on purpose, and knowing that he had been so blatantly transparent all the time rubbed him the wrong way.  

 

‘What instructions?’ he asked, and it sounded so flippant to his own ears that he regretted his words the moment they left his mouth.

 

Dr. Lecter rested his hands over his lap in a conciliatory gesture.

 

‘I asked you not to orgasm if you were interested in a Kinbaku session today. Since you haven’t brought up the issue, I assume…’

 

‘It’s not like that’ he spat defensively ‘I _am_ interested only that--’

 

Hannibal raised an eyebrow and Will decided to spare himself the indignity of continuing with the lie. He sank further in the therapy chair, and looked away upset and embarrassed.

 

‘I’m sorry’ he grumbled after a moment of silence, because Jack was right. Fear made him rude.

 

 _Sorry?_ He heard the other Will sneering somewhere in his mind _Why don’t you tell him how you jerked off in the shower this morning? How hard you were and how much you--_

 

‘Many models orgasm before a Kinbaku session on purpose’ Dr. Lecter interrupted ‘Their rationale being that they’ll be more relaxed and focused when the ropes bind their bodies. I find that the opposite is usually the case. When the knots fail to live up to their expectations, they become upset, thereby making the rigging process more complicated. But I’m up for the challenge if you are, dear Will. Come with me’.

 

Will frowned as Dr. Lecter stood up and moved towards the big oak desk. He followed him expectant and confused, and watched as Hannibal got a black little box that looked like it was holding some precious jewel inside.

 

‘In your case, I thought it would be better to start with an anal plug’ he said showing Will the exquisite steel plug nested on the satin tray insert ‘The tapered tip would make for a less… vigorous penetration, while the handle to pull the plug out would allow me to connect a rope through it. The experience wouldn’t be as intense as with the anal hook, of course, but I wouldn’t want to overwhelm a novice model’.

 

Will watched the luxurious steel plug and felt his throat go dry. It was beautiful, apparently small in Dr. Lecter’s strong hands, but it would still require quite a bit of lube and stretching if he was to take it and-

 

‘You can leave your clothes on the chair by the fireplace, you’ll be warmer there. I’ll join you in a few minutes’.

 

‘Wait!’ Will exclaimed when Hannibal turned around ‘And the… the…?’ He trailed off and blushed ‘I thought you said the spider gag created a very necessary asymmetry in a Kinbaku session, Dr. Lecter’.

 

‘Not _very’_ Hannibal chuckled ‘ _Poetic_. I’ll gag you only if you need it, Will’.

 

With that he left, and Will was left alone with the plug, the implicit command to take off his clothes and the sultry Will.

 

‘I always win’ his darker version taunted, and Will squeezed his eyes shut and started to strip with trembling, sweaty hands.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Naked and nervous in front of the fireplace, Will didn’t know what to do next. Should he sit on the rug? Kneel? No, not _kneel_. Dr. Lecter had made it clear that this had nothing to do with D/s, so Will would _not_ kneel as he waited.

 

But what should he do, he wondered as he fidgeted anxiously. Hannibal had left no instructions, and sitting on the expensive leather chair with his bare ass seemed all wrong. Will cupped his crotch in an embarrassed gesture as he waited, and his other self was quick to snort in derision.

 

 _What are you hiding?_ the sultry voice whispered _Dr. Lecter has rigged many models, male and female. He’s going to wrap your cute dick and balls in tight rope, and wait until you come in despair at—_

 

‘Shut up!’ Will hissed, and at that moment Hannibal entered the room.

 

‘Everything ok?’ he asked in mild surprise, and Will nodded.

 

‘Sorry, I was just – just--’ he trailed off and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Will didn’t know what to expect, but he certainly hadn’t imagined Dr. Lecter would return wearing a black kimono. It was a very simple and plain piece of clothing, nothing luxurious or overly embroidered. It looked very comfortable with the black sash and long sleeves, and for a shameful moment Will wondered if Dr. Lecter was naked under it.

 

 _He could never be that vulgar_ , he told to himself, and gave a queasy smile as he approached the fireplace.

 

‘Are you cold, Will?’ Hannibal asked kneeling on the rug and opening the Kinbaku box.

 

‘N-no, just—Just nervous, I guess’.

 

Will held his breath as Hannibal started to prepare the jute ropes, and frowned at their brown colour. He had expected to be bound in black silky rope, like in his dreams, and transformed into a beautiful origami spider for everybody to admire. He was about to say something when Dr. Lecter handed him a tube of KY jelly.

 

‘Will you lubricate your anus? Externally and internally, please’.

 

Will froze and stood there in confused silence. Wasn’t Hannibal supposed to do this? But a moment later he realized that Dr. Lecter had never spoken about doing this himself. It was so obvious that this was the model’s duty, and that Will had expected it to be otherwise, that he blushed beet red in mortifying shame.

 

‘Of- of course’ he whispered apologetically, and turned away with the little tube to do as he was told. Will felt a complete fool, and cursed his lustful nightmares and hallucinated self. _Of course_ the Rope Master would never do such a thing, he had enough preparing the knots and ropes.

 

Will found himself moving behind the leather chair, because how exactly should he do it? He had a vision of his other self spreading his ass cheeks wide and giving Dr. Lecter a full view of how he lubed himself, moaning, panting and pushing his fingers deep inside him. But Will squeezed his eyes shut and uncapped the tube, determined to simply lube up with as much discretion and modesty as he could.

 

It was a bit difficult to do it while standing, and he bent over the back of the chair slightly to gain better access. Dr. Lecter was getting everything ready meanwhile, and if Will he saw a fleeting smile tugging at the corners of the doctor’s lips, he convinced himself that he had imagined it.

 

Will caressed his little hole with the cold lube, rubbing it in circles until he could push the tip of his finger inside. It felt uncomfortable, how long had it been since he had done this?

 

 _Too long_ , the sultry Will supplied, and right at that moment he felt his dick twitching in excitement. Will clenched his jaw and refused to feel aroused, as that would feel as much as insulting Dr. Lecter. Hannibal had made it clear that Kinbaku was not sexual in any way, and Will would honour the session by being as cool and professional as Dr. Lecter was. A moment later he spurted a last glob of jelly between his cheeks and capped the tube back.

 

‘Should I- Should I wear the plug already?’

 

Hannibal lifted his gaze from the ropes with a look of surprise. Will bit the inside of his cheek for sounding so eager, and for making yet another obvious mistake before the session even started.

 

‘No, I’ll take care of that when the time is right. Now please, lie down on the rug. Since you’ll be lying on your stomach during the session, it is important that you put this cushion under your crotch’.

 

Will obeyed, relieved that he could finally hide his tingling dick and balls.

 

‘I thought this was all about discomfort’ he muttered finding a comfortable position.

 

‘It is’ Dr. Lecter replied ‘And you’ll be uncomfortable enough, trust me. But I don’t want your genitals to end up chaffed. That would take away your mind from the ropes and defeat the purpose of this session. With female models it is not always necessary. Unless, of course, a punitive rope is used between the inner labia, which is usually the sign of an amateur Western rigger’.

  

Will swallowed hard and saw as Hannibal produced a pair of trauma shears from a leather pouch, which he aligned with the ropes on the floor.

 

‘For safety, in case I need to cut the ropes’ he explained ‘But I trust it won’t be necessary. Now, I encourage novice models to always use a safeword. Remember this is not a typical BDSM session, but that doesn’t mean you shouldn’t feel safe. If the experience gets too overwhelming, Will, you must know you’re in charge. I’ll stop the instant you tell me to, and set you free on the spot’.

 

‘But I thought’ Will licked his lips from his prone position on the floor ‘I thought the purpose of a Kinbaku session was to feel helpless. Tie the body to free the mind. You said so yourself, right Dr. Lecter?’

 

Hannibal smiled and considered his intriguing model for a moment, his eagerness, anxiety and barely contained desire.

 

‘You cannot expect to have a full cathartic experience in your first session, dear Will. Actually, most models find their first Kinbaku experience to be quite disappointing. Remember that this is a learning process for the Master as well as for the model, so it may take me some time to find the rope pattern that best traps your body and quietens your mind. I would never allow a novice to be tied without a safeword, but we can approach the session in a different... way’.

 

Hannibal got on his feet and returned a moment later with his desk clock.

 

‘We’ll use a time safeword in cycles of five minutes. That means that you’ll stay in bondage for five minutes, and nothing you say or do will make me free you during that time. When the five minutes are over, you may choose to continue for another cycle of five minutes, or you may choose to put an end to the session. If you continue in bondage, you’ll have to see the next five minutes through no matter what. I will not undo the ropes even if you cry or beg me to. When the time is up, you’ll once more have the choice to stop or continue’.

 

Will heard the soft ticking of the clock as Hannibal placed it by his head. 

 

‘Couldn’t we make it a ten minute cycle?’

 

‘No’ Dr. Lecter replied ‘Five minutes is enough for a first session. I’ll ask what your decision is every five minutes once I finish the rope work. Are you ready?’

 

Will closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The smell of the Persian rug was oddly comforting, like old wool and vacuum cleaner. The cushion was soft under his bare crotch, and for a second Will worried that if he leaked precum during the session, the silky cloth would get shamefully ruined. He was beyond caring at this point, though, all he wanted was for the session to start, to feel the ropes binding his limbs in an impossibly tight pattern from which there would be no escape, not in five minutes, not ever.  

 

‘I am ready, Dr. Lecter’.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Kinbaku bondage Hannibal uses on Will ;)
> 
>  

‘You may talk’ Hannibal murmured as he started a loop with one of the ropes ‘Actually, I encourage you to do so. This floor work I’m doing is quite basic, so you won’t break my concentration. It is essential to have a fluid communication when Master and model don’t know each other very well’.

 

‘I thought you said you had an advantage with me, Dr. Lecter. From our therapy sessions’.

 

Hannibal smiled to himself as he made another loop.

 

‘I know your beautiful mind from my therapy couch, yes. But I don’t know your body yet. Not intimately’.

 

A shiver went down Will’s spine as he felt Dr. Lecter’s hands caressing his left leg. He felt his foot being held carefully, and then the unforgiving jute rope sliding between his toes and spreading them wide. It was awkward, like one of those soft pedicure toe separators, he guessed. But the rope was tight and rough, and Hannibal made small knots that put pressure right under each toe. His left foot began to throb almost immediately, and Will soon realized that his right foot, the one currently free of bondage, was tingling in sympathy. What had Hannibal said about asymmetry?

 

Will tried to stay as quiet as possible, but he couldn’t help tensing his muscles when Hannibal stretched his leg.

 

‘Don’t’ Hannibal said tapping his shin for attention ‘You may fight the ropes later, but I need this leg relaxed to continue. Binding a tensed muscle would be a great mistake, for many reasons’.

 

Will swallowed hard and managed to relax his left leg after a moment. When his calf went limp, Hannibal made a rope ankle cuff and restrained his left ankle tight.

 

‘Good’ he said folding Will’s leg at the knee, and added what felt like rope bracelets up his leg, pulling the rope tight enough to leave marks but not stop blood circulation ‘It is unlikely I would pinch a nerve, but if you experience a hot, shooting pain, you must tell me immediately’. 

 

Will nodded and rested his temple on the thick rug. He was feeling no intense pain, just the contrast between Dr. Lecter’s soft, skilled fingers and the unforgiving rope he wrapped around his skin. Will found himself closing his eyes as Hannibal worked, and images of his eerie nightmares came unbidden to his mind, the rope dreamcatcher, the black spider and the origami figurine he was becoming. And with the memory of the dreams, Will’s other self started to crawl under his skin, slipping inch by inch into his consciousness with all his sultry and sticky presence.

 

‘Oh’ Will muttered as Hannibal folded his leg once more, making the sole of his bound foot touch his other leg at the knee in a beautiful triangular position. The movement made Will lift his bottom involuntarily, and his ass cheeks became exposed in a more open and vulnerable way.

 

 _Ready for penetration_ , the sultry voice echoed in his mind, and for a moment Will thought that this would be it, Dr. Lecter would thumb his hole open now and push the anal plug deep inside him. But no such thing happened, as Hannibal continued wrapping the rope around his other thigh, making clean loops and tying strong knots so that his foot was effectively bound flat against his skin.

 

The position was not excruciating, but it was starting to become uncomfortable, so Will humped the cushion under his hips experimentally, trying to determine just how much give the ropes had, and if he had a margin of movement. His wiggling and light humping earned a chuckle from Dr. Lecter, who pulled Will’s right leg straight and up as he got to his feet.

 

‘Ah!’ Will gasped in surprise, as it felt like Hannibal were playing a string game with his legs ‘What are you doing?!’

 

Hannibal smiled as he created a sturdy rope ankle cuff. He then stretched Will’s right leg to an almost vertical position in the air and tensed the rope until he could knot the end around a discreet hook on the bricks of the fireplace.

 

‘Beautiful’ he murmured cinching the last knot ‘This is not strictly kata-ashi zuri, but lying bound with one leg partially hanging in suspension becomes you, dear Will’.

 

‘What-?’ Will tensed his right leg and the rope bit into him mercilessly. He couldn’t move his currently folded left leg either, and with every effort he only managed to lift his ass higher in the air and hump the cushion more.

 

‘Quiet’ Hannibal warned ‘Or you will spoil my art’.

 

But Will couldn’t help pulling and kicking out with his legs. The position was not painful, but it felt infuriating that his legs were so helplessly useless, especially when his arms and hands were free and he could do nothing with them. Not crawl, not escape, Will was trapped and he felt  _silly_.

 

‘Novice models sometimes need a little extra motivation to accept the ropes’ Hannibal said slipping a red silk string through the eye of the handle of the anal plug ‘Call it predicament bondage. I’ll connect the plug to your leg in a way that if you kick, it will pop out’.

 

Will gave a surprised yelp when Hannibal pressed the tip of the plug to his hole and pushed it in unceremoniously.

 

‘Oww’ he groaned, and felt mortified as his lubed hole sucked the little plug greedily inside. It burned and hurt quite a bit, and Will gasped for air as he felt Hannibal knotting the string and ropes together.

 

‘There’ Dr. Lecter sentenced kneeling by Will’s side with his drawing handbook ‘No kicking out, no tensing, no moving. You will stay in bondage for a full five minutes. And if you manage to dislodge the plug, I’ll find the proper way to punish you’.  

 


	6. Chapter 6

‘Let go!’ Will cried in anger and frustration ‘This is ridiculous, let me go _right now_!’

 

Hannibal contemplated Will’s outburst with curious nonchalance, and sharpened his pencil with one of his scalpels to begin his sketch.

 

‘Stop it’ Will seethed banging his fists on the rug ‘This is no bondage, this is nonsense!’

 

Will writhed and scratched his nails along the rug, leaving satisfying trails on the wool as he tried to crawl away in vain. To his mind, he was tied like a half-done origami figure, incomplete and unfinished. Was this all Dr. Lecter could do? And he called himself a Master? He had barely bound Will’s legs with a bit of rope, and that was _it_?    

 

Will clenched his jaw tight and realized his jealousy and resentment could only mean that his other self was taking over his mind, but he didn’t care. Deep down Will knew they were one and the same, and right now, the raw, wild emotions from his sultry self begin to feel right.

 

'I said let go!' he gritted out, but Hannibal paid no heed.

 

Where was the heavy rope bondage Will had been dreaming of? The meticulous art that would cover every inch of his body in an intricate pattern of dark ropes until he was transformed into something else? Will trashed in outrage and kicked out with his left leg, what immediately made the plug wiggle inside him.

 

That made Will gasp, and he froze on the spot. Indeed, the plug was connected to the rope of his leg in a way that if he kicked, the plug started to slid out of him.

 

‘Don’t’ Hannibal warned, and Will felt evil satisfaction from getting the doctor’s attention.

 

‘Why?’ he teased licking his lips ‘Will I spoil your stupid art if I do this?’

 

Hannibal lifted his eyes from the sketch and watched as Will tensed his leg ever so slowly, carefully calculating just how much tension would make the plug slip out of him. He stopped when he felt the steel ball coming dangerously close to his rim, and the feeling was so sensual that he moaned in pleasure.

 

‘Maybe I should fuck myself like this’ Will taunted with a dark chuckle ‘Would that spoil your drawing as well?’

 

Hannibal said nothing, only eyed the clock by his side.

 

‘Yes, I think I’ll do just that’ Will mocked focusing on the clock face ‘You can’t draw a model like this, right?’

 

Will started to wriggle on the rug, stretching his leg inch by inch and feeling as the plug started to wiggle out of his well lubed hole. It would take a harsh pull to force it out, and it would burn quite a bit, but Will didn’t care. He couldn’t read Hannibal’s inscrutable face, but he sure was spoiling everything, and the thought felt like delicious revenge for this amateurish rope shit.

 

Will glued his eyes to the clock and started a rhythmic motion, panting with the low grade stimulation of the plug and the undivided attention he had from Dr. Lecter. Will remembered his sultry self wanting to make a spectacle of lubing and stretching his ass, and now here Will was, doing exactly the same, moaning, sweating and reveling in the delicious penetration.

 

It all had to end too quickly, though, because the seconds were ticking away and the time would soon be up. And sure enough, when the five minutes passed Will kicked out with his bound leg as hard as he could, making the little plug slid out of him with a wet pop.

 

‘Ooooh’ he moaned humping the cushion in earnest. His dick was half hard already, and he felt himself leaking a steady rivulet of precum over the soft cloth. The thought that it would stain the cushion and upset Hannibal made him buck his hips harder, and he only stopped when he felt Dr. Lecter’s hand over his naked shoulder.

 

‘Do you wish to continue in bondage, Will?’ he asked, and all the doctor got was a snort of derision.

 

‘And why would I want out?’ Will laughed ‘This is so stupid I could take it for hours’.

 

‘Very well’ Hannibal nodded, and Will waited with bated breath for the punishment. He was not scared, actually he couldn’t wait to see what Dr. Lecter had in store for him. It would certainly be better than this Beginner’s Bondage 101.

 

‘What are you going to do? Spank me?’

 

Hannibal didn’t reply, and instead undid the knot that linked the plug to the leg ropes and put it aside. He then produced something from his kimono pocket and came to kneel closer to Will.

 

‘Nothing so mundane’ Hannibal murmured ‘Although it seems to me you would very much enjoy that. But as I explained before, even if my approach to Kinbaku is unorthodox in some ways, I would not defile it with a vulgar spanking. The purpose of this session is four you to learn to take the ropes, dear Will. I hope this makes you accept that fact’.

 

Will was about to reply something scathing when Hannibal pressed something cold and hard into his hole. It felt big and heavy, for indeed it was a larger version of the plug that Will had so rebelliously kicked out of him before. The size was considerable, and it was so slightly tapered that it felt as if a huge ball was being forcibly pushed inside him.

 

‘Wait!’ Will breathed, but Hannibal continued pushing unperturbed, watching as the tight reddened rim stretched to accommodate the thick plug. The only punishment was not making this any easier for Will, but forcing the plug in without more lube or further prep. And Hannibal did enjoy the anguished whimpers his recalcitrant, foul-mouthed and rude model was making.

 

‘Aaah!’ Will cried when the plug finally entered him, pushing past his tight hole and sitting deep inside. It didn’t feel so big now, but his taut rim throbbed in pain, making the ring of muscle feel swollen and puffy.

 

‘I hate you’ he croaked out, to which Hannibal responded tapping the clock for attention.

 

‘Five minutes’ he said, and returned to his sketch book with a satisfied smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dial A – if you think Will has had enough and finally takes the bondage like a good boy :D
> 
> Dial B – if you think naughty Will needs a bit more punishment before he finally accepts the ropes ಠ◡ಠ


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini update, YAY!!! :))))
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: Please be aware that Hannibal _seems to ignore_ Will's safeword as he carries out his punishment in this chapter. As you will find in the next one (coming soon) you'll realize it wasn't exactly like that, but I felt I needed to warn you just in case.

Will was determined to ruin Hannibal’s plans once and for all, even if pushing that damned butt plug out of him made him cry in pain. He pulled experimentally with his leg to gauge just how much pressure he would need to expel it, all the while wriggling and moaning on the floor.

 

He hated that Hannibal was so cool and collected, dressed in his shiny black kimono as he drew his anguished ordeal. Will was on the brink of spitting and insulting him if only to get his attention, but then he had an idea.

 

What if he actually _came_? Hadn’t Dr. Lecter said that he hated it when models did that? If he prized chastity so much during a Kinbaku session, wouldn’t orgasming be the ultimate insult? The sultry part of Will reveled at the idea, and so he started to hump the cushion under his half-hard cock slowly, deliberately, making an obscene and vulgar display that would spoil Hannibal’s drawing forever.

 

‘Ooohh, this is soooo good, Dr. Lecter’ he taunted wiggling sinuously on the rug ‘Just like the pictures on the internet, so _sexual’_.

 

Hannibal half-closed his eyes and left his charcoal pencil, what made Will giddy with glee.

 

‘I’m going to come so hard’ he continued in his sultry voice ‘I came today already, you know? In the shower, thinking of this. And now…’

 

He shoved his cock harder into the silky cushion, and although the friction was not too much, Will managed to find a position where the thick and heavy plug pushed deep inside him.

 

‘Your plug is pressing on all the right spots mmmmm’ he wheezed feeling the weight of the ball on his prostate ‘Oh yeah, Kinbaku milking’ he whimpered trying to be as vulgar and obscene as he could ‘I’m going to- going to—’

 

It dawned on Will then that his hands were free, something that in his anger he had quite forgotten. So it was just a matter of seconds to snake his right hand right under his belly and fist his cock, coming deep and thickly on the cushion. The contractions around the butt plug made him scream with pleasure, and although his legs trembled painfully with the tight ropes, it was all so worthy to watch Dr. Lecter’s stern face harden with barely concealed disgust.

 

‘Ha-ha’ Will laughed with a shaky breath ‘So much for your shitty bondage. Now, let me go and I’ll keep your secret’.

 

Hannibal stopped the clock and put his drawing away. He said nothing, he simply stood up and sauntered to his desk to retrieve another lacquered box with a hand painted Japanese dragon on the lid. He opened it nonchalantly, and Will held his breath. The high from his orgasm was ebbing away, and now the threat of a veritable punishment became more real than ever.

 

But when Dr. Lecter returned to the rug, he only produced a red rope from inside the box. It was not made of jute, but of Japanese silk, and Will couldn’t help a thrill of exhilaration. His plan had succeeded and at last Hannibal was going to perform some real Kinbaku on him.

 

It upset Will that Dr. Lecter didn’t talk as he skillfully made a big knot with one end of rope, because he loved it when the doctor explained what he was doing. It all became clear, though, when he started to braid another end of rope, creating three knots in a row, all of which had different sizes just like a- a- string of anal beads.

 

Will blanched at the sight, because one thing was taking steel butt plugs with their smooth surface and quite another was taking a--

 

‘A gag for foul mouthed models’ Hannibal said presenting the big ball of knots ‘Once you’ve tried it, you'll wish it were a soap bar’.

 

Hannibal left it by Will’s head so that he could closely watch the intricacy of spiky knots that made up the ball.

 

‘And then, as you may have already guessed, this is a string of anal beads for your misbehavior, vulgarity and purposeful rudeness. You will not be able to dislodge this one, dear Will, so you will remain painfully punished until I’m done with my drawing’.

 

‘But wait- you said- said---’

 

Will’s complaints died as the spiky ball of silky knots was forcefully pushed into his mouth. And he could never have imagined a silky thing could hurt so much, but it did. It pressed on his tongue and palate and even on gums, and how was that even possible he didn’t know. It forced his jaw open making his teeth hurt, and soon his eyes were watering in pain.

 

The shameful sounds he made when the rope of anal beads entered him were lost to the gag, for which Will was immensely thankful. The first little ball of knots didn’t quite hurt, what with the remaining lube in his hole and the good stretch the steel butt plugs had provided. But the second had a different pattern, as if the rope had been twisted on purpose -which it had- to irritate his abused rim and internal ring of muscle.

 

Will thrashed like crazy and shook his head _No_ , trying to convey a silent safeword knocking on the floor and kicking out with his legs. It was all futile, of course, he couldn’t dislodge the knot gag and he could do nothing to resist the third and final ball of knots from pushing into his ass.

 

The texture of this last ball was different somehow, rough, abrasive and almost cutting, and Hannibal left half of it inside Will’s anus and half of it outside, what spread Will’s hole open in an unbearable, painful predicament. If Will tried to suck the ball inside, it would hurt too much, but it he tried to push it out, his puffy, swollen hole would suffer even more.

 

‘Good’ Hannibal said returning to his sitting position while Wil’s tears streamed down his face ‘Where were we?’

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for bearing with me! The story is done, I hope you enjoy it! ^=^

Will found that he couldn’t stop crying, his tears rolling down his red cheeks in a continuous stream. He wept for many things, for the sheer humiliation of the punishment, for the pain he felt everywhere but especially, and above all, for fooling himself into believing that he could ever win Hannibal- at anything. His sultry self had appropriately fled in defeat, and now Will was all alone facing the punishment, mouth and ass full, legs immobilized and arms limp and twitching uselessly, pretty much like his spent cock.

 

He didn’t dare to move a muscle in the hope that his good behavior would assuage Hannibal. Will merely breathed in, out, in, out, and sniffled occasionally as low as he dared to. It was humiliating to say the least, being here like this when he could have followed Dr. Lecter’s instructions. But now his stubborn rebellion had spoiled a rich gift from Hannibal because- because--- Will didn’t even know why he had behaved the way he had.

 

But he was well and properly subdued now, and as his sobbing subsided, he heard something else. The scratch of Dr. Lecter’s charcoal on his drawing book, soft but insistent. It shocked Will that he would want to draw him after all that had happened, that the doctor could find- beauty? in his messy, sorry form. It humbled Will, and in his humility a word resonated in his head- _surrender_.

 

He understood then. That’s what he had to do, what he should have done from the beginning- surrender to Dr. Lecter’s expertise even when his mind and body were yelling to rebel against it. Wasn’t that what Dr. Lecter had said so long ago? “Tie the body to free the mind”. And it seemed that his mind was so scared of leaving Will’s iron prison that it had taken all this to make him understand.

 

It was a sort of enlightenment for Will, who stopped fighting for real. He closed his eyes and let go, feeling the painful knots inside his mouth and ass, but accepting them at last. Giving in made him shake with fear, because he didn’t know where he was going, and he felt like a lost leaf on a current. But Will frowned and let it happen. He would flow for once, free and unrestrained, and if the experienced shattered him then so be it.

 

Hannibal noticed the change immediately, and knew Will was entering the deepest recesses of his mind. What sights he would see there, Hannibal wondered with clinical curiosity, what sounds and visions. Hannibal knew of the dangers of interrupting such a state, but the clock he had hidden under the folds of his kimono said the agreed five minutes had already passed. Dr. Lecter would never dishonor a safeword, lest of all with a such a novice and unique model.

 

Hannibal put his unfinished sketch aside and started to cut the ropes that bound Will’s legs with the trauma shears, massaging the tense muscles and letting them return to a more natural position. Then came the knot gag, which Will spat easily with a rivulet of drool and snot. He was well under, half here and half inside his mind, and muttered some indistinct words that made little sense. _Spider. Art. Becoming_.

 

Hannibal hurried with the string of knotty anal beads, applying a dollop of numbing lube around Will’s painfully stretched rim so that pulling the balls out wouldn’t hurt too much. Will moaned when they finally left his body, and Hannibal was not surprised to see some bloody discharge mixed with the lube. Will would hurt a couple of days, but the pain would lessen with care and an appropriate salve.

 

Next Hannibal positioned Will on his right side, carefully, slowly, and his beautiful model groaned from far away, babbling incoherently and half-opening his eyes.

 

 _No_ , he whispered, resisting to leave the dream he was lucidly living.

 

It was typical with inexperienced models to struggle when they had to come back to reality, or to emerge from what others would call a subdrop. Hannibal would never let Will get lost in his overwhelming first experience, but he decided to give him one more precious minute. He started to massage Will’s neck and shoulders, rubbing his temples and pressing lightly along his jaw to lessen the pain of the silky knotty gag.

 

‘Will’ Hannibal softly whispered in a soothing voice ‘Come back to me, Will. Come back. You’re in Baltimore, it’s 10:11 p.m. and you need to be here. You’re dreaming with your eyes open, but it’s time to close them down again and return to reality. Come back to me, dear Will’.

 

The calming words had the desired effect, and little by little Will returned to full consciousness. Some models were quick to recover, other needed a full hour, and Hannibal was never in any rush at all. As he watched over his model, he caressed his face every now and then, massaging sore muscles and joints and eyeing the beautiful sketch that would be left unfinished forever. There would never be a moment like this again, so it was only fair that the drawing remained half-done forever. It would be a dishonor to finish it now. But Hannibal knew that there would be many other days and sessions to draw his dear Will in aesthetic and punitive Kinbaku- with plenty of time to finish his drawings properly.

 

‘Where am I?’ Will asked after a long while, and Hannibal knelt by his side.

 

‘You’re in Baltimore, Will, in my office. It’s 10:35 p.m. and we had a Kinbaku session together’.

 

‘Why…?’ Will asked and knitted his brow ‘Why did you call me back? I was so happy in the river’.

 

‘There are many rivers in your mind, Will. You’ll return to them when the time is right, I promise’.

 

Will didn’t seem to understand, and licked his dry lips clinging on to the vanishing memories.

 

‘But I was so happy’ he sadly repeated, and the loss of so much light and peace made his eyes brim with tears once more.

 

Hannibal thumbed his eyebrows and caressed his forehead in slow, little circles.

 

‘Feel my fingers, Will. Ground yourself in reality. Be aware of the room, of the fireplace, of your body. Be you again’.

 

Will remained for almost another half an hour lying sad and melancholic, but he was here, with Hannibal, chasing in vain the bits and pieces of his dream and trying to reconstruct it. Some models broke down crying when they returned to their senses, and others got upset and violent, punching -or trying to- punch Hannibal and demanding another session immediately. But when Will finally sighed and tried to sit up, Hannibal knew he had finally let go of his dreamy vision.

 

‘Ouch’ was the first thing he said ‘I… I hurt all over’.

 

Hannibal couldn’t help a little chuckle.

 

‘Inside and outside I would expect’ he said helping Will to his feet.

 

‘I’m so- so sorry, Dr. Lecter’ Will said blushing as the memories of what he had done and said came back to him with a vengeance.

 

‘Why should you be?’ Hannibal asked putting all the ropes and instruments that had been used during the session in a metal box for later cleaning ‘Your reactions and behavior were certainly unique. But then, every model is a distinct work of art’.

 

He didn’t volunteer anything else, and Will felt even more bereft. He wanted to know if Dr. Lecter had seen worse, or if he had simply been a garden-variety model. But above all, Will needed to know if there would be another Kinbaku session soon. _Sessions_.

 

‘I would advise taking a very warm shower now, Will’ Hannibal said when he had tidied up everything ‘Please, consider spending the night here. You know my guest room is always ready for you, and driving back to Virginia so late at night and after your first session is something I strongly advise against. You must also be hungry. We can have a light late supper and talk about anything you want’.

 

Hannibal left the dining room with a tiny bow of his head and the box, his invitation more like doctor’s orders than anything else. But Will didn’t care. He was mentally and physically exhausted, the idea of driving back home to his solitude impossible to bear. So he limped his way to the first floor shower naked as he was, and the tingling humiliation revealed his other self in the bathroom mirror.

 

‘You’re so staying’ he sniggered ‘Oh, you’re soooo staying. I knew it’.

 

‘Shut up’ Will replied entering the shower.

 

‘I want to see the drawing. And I want another session early in the morning. With the spider gag and the giant ball of the anal hook. Tell him’.

 

‘I’ll tell him no such thing’ Will spat under the hot spray ‘I will only… only…’

 

Will’s other self chuckled darkly, and sneaked sultrily under his skin.

 

‘Yeah’ came the mocking whisper ‘ _Only’_.

  


End file.
